Dirty Little Secret
by Sw33t-Sorrows
Summary: Wrongly accused and arrested for the murder of her husband, five years later, Higurashi Kagome is released for good behavior. When she sees her supposedly deceased husband roaming the streets of Tokyo, her life begins to spiral out of control. [ON HOLD]


**A/N** – Just so you know, this was inspired by the Chinese TVB series called, "Misleading Track". I do not own the series _or_ the Inuyasha series. I am not Japanese, so some of the things in this story might be incorrect, feel free to let me know and I will try my best to revise it.

**Beware!** There will be some CRAZY pairings, but don't worry – most of them won't last long.

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

_Sw33t-Sorrows_

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

The sun shone into the large bedroom window as a young woman at the age of twenty-six got out of bed. "Mmm…" She stretched her thin arms above her head and arched her back while yawning. Glancing at the empty spot that would belong to her husband of two years, she frowned. Higurashi Kagome searched the house for her husband, whom she could not find. "Argh! Why that little…I ought to – " She stomped her foot on the floor and was startled that she woke the baby. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Kagome whispered as she picked up her six-month-old son, Shippo. She turned when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home, darling!" A deep masculine voice boomed. "Why, hello pumpkin." Kagome almost smiled but realized he was talking to the baby. "Sorry baby, I went out for some groceries." Kouga said to Kagome as he took the infant from her arms. "We were running out of butter. And milk. And bread. And – "

"Okay Kouga, I get it." Kagome huffed. "You could have at least left a note." She mumbled. When she heard her husband say something along the lines of 'women' and 'moody', "I'm moody? How dare you! I _am not_ moody. I am just worried for the sake of _your_ health, the baby's childhood and future, and whether I'm going to be a single mother at twenty-six."

"Oh come on, you didn't use to be like this." Kouga sighed as he set his son back down in his crib, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"_What_ did you say?" Kagome said in a dangerously low voice, ignoring the fact that Kouga had _just_ gotten the child to sleep again.

"Whatever, I'm going out."

"Kouga. Kouga! You get back here, right now!" Kagome let out a high pitched, aggravated scream as the front door shut. She heard the baby cry and sank down onto the couch. "It's okay, Momma's here." She cooed as she held the baby close to her heart, for she felt that was what she had left.

She loved her home here in Beijing. Although this was not where she was born and raised, she met Kouga here and it was love at first sight. She did not have the courage to move back to Tokyo; after all, Kagome was having major family issues back in Japan. In order to support Kouga and the baby, Kagome tricked her mother into giving them a large sum of money, which caused her brother's auto shop to close down. Also, this caused her mother's health problems. Kagome had felt guilty after hearing her mother was in the hospital after a heart attack. But she just didn't have the face to go back.

A few nights later, after deciding that Kouga wasn't coming back for another few days or so, Kagome went for a drive around the city, just to clear her mind. She had bumped into her best friend Kagura, and they went out for lunch. However, after receiving a phone call, Kagura said she had to leave and quickly rushed off. Kagome wasn't ready for home yet – she had left Shippo in the care of Kouga's best friend Ginta. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that Ginta was someone she could trust.

When Kagome realized that it was already ten o'clock at night, she rushed home. Picking up her cell phone she quickly dialed Ginta's number. "Hello Ginta? Do you mind keeping Shippo for the night? I actually want to sleep tonight."

"No problem, sis." Ever since she married Kouga, his friends called her 'sis'. Although it sort of freaked her out at first, she started to realize that it was their way of welcoming her to the family. She got home and saw the lights were flickering through the windows. _Maybe Kouga's home…_ she thought as she slowly approached the house. She reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, swinging open the door.

"Kouga?" Kagome said as she stepped into the house. "Honey?" The lights were still flickering, and her heartbeat quickened. "Kouga?" She said, her voice laced with fear. As she passed the kitchen doorway, Kouga collapsed onto her.

"Help me…" She let out a high-pitched scream and was knocked off balance. She stumbled with her husband still clutching onto her as she hit her head on a nearby table while falling to the floor. She fell into a world of darkness as she heard her husband whisper into her ear, "Kagome, help me…"

Kagome couldn't remember a thing as she sat in a courtroom and a lawyer stood before her, demanding answers to his questions. "You said you got into a fight with your husband a few days before he died, did you not?" Kagome nodded. "So when he came back, you got so angry at him, you killed him, right?"

"No!" She screamed. "I did not kill him! I didn't!"

"Higurashi Kagome," As the judge continued, she felt hot tears stream down her face.

"The jury pleads you guilty of first degree murder."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! Kagome? In prison? Well, there's your prologue. I will have plenty of time to update in a week. So if there are hardly any updates this week, please bear with me. I'll be getting a new computer soon and until then, I can't update often. Please review. 

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


End file.
